Ripples and Offshoots
by WriterDan
Summary: Ripples are but echoes of another impact, offshoots but imitations of the parent branch. A series of drabbles and one-shots inspired by prompts and the works of others. Latest: Gender-swapped Luffy & Vivi by request.
1. Like When a Fox Falls (akurosa) - Robin

_When __**akurosa**__ presented Chapter 5 of __**Like When a Fox Falls**__, I read through the whole thing again and my muse demanded I write a little something._

___I attempted to mimic the writing style as well, not sure how good a job I did._

* * *

It is late when Robin returns and everyone is asleep. Or so they should have been. She is met with a pair of eyes, full of tears as cold and lonely as the stars she walked beneath on this moonless night. After a pause she goes to sit by Luffy and she silently keeps him company. Though it is contrary to her ways, Robin does not question it, does not fight it, and merely does whatever she feels to be right for this boy for whom her heart has made an exception.

It is, Robin recognises, a moment of weakness. One she identifies as being of an ever-increasing number.

She finds that she does not mind it so much right now, in the dark, away from the world where nobody will see. Besides, she tells herself, she is not the vulnerable one here. Robin's musings are brought to a halt when Luffy joins her on the floor and wraps his blanket around the both of them. She does not object to it, does not resist it, and simply allows him to do whatever he feels to be the right thing to do.

It is, Robin recognises, a moment of weakness. She cannot bring herself to care, however, because it is not hers alone.

It is their moment of weakness.


	2. Female Luffy - Time of the Month

The fearless pirates were headed for the Grand Line in what should have been a peaceful day.

Until Usopp noticed something wrong with their female captain.

"Hey, Luffy, you're bleeding!"

He instantly had the attention of everyone on the small ship.

Zoro had not only woken up, he had gotten up, blades drawn and all (no, no metaphors here, get your dirty mind out of the gutter).

Usopp himself was taken on a terrifying ride through nightmarish scenarios, courtesy of his over-active imagination.

The owner of the other over-active imagination, Sanji, burst out onto the deck with loud proclamations, his own fantasy-trip making himself a prince out to save a damsel in distress.

Nami sharply looked up, noticed where the blood was, and face-palmed, heaving a long-suffering sigh.

The cause of all this commotion was the only one that seemed unaffected.

"Oh. It's that time of the month again."

Zoro and Usopp looked perturbed by this piece of information.

"W-what do you mean, that time of the month?" Usopp stammered. "Is it an illness?"

"Is there an assassin that goes after you every month?" Zoro looked around.

"Idiots!" Sanji hissed. "How can you not know what that time of the month is?!"

He immediately took them aside to impart all his worldly knowledge when Luffy, who had been silently pondering what to use (for this was no longer the abundant wilderness of her youth, surrounded by ocean her options were limited), spoke up.

"Hey Sanji. Do you have a hanky or something I could use?"

He promptly collapsed.

Nami erupted.

"LUFFY!"

She stormed over, bodily picked up her captain (for dragging didn't work on a rubber body) and marched off with an outraged tirade, snatches of _Why_, _How_, _What_, _You don't, NO!_ and the like drifting back to the boys.

Who were still nonplussed, never having gotten their explanation.

"So, this time of the month thing…" Zoro said slowly, looking at Sanji lying in a growing pool of his own blood. "Is it contagious?"

Usopp freaked.


	3. Female Zoro - For TheRealEvanSG

_I've seen a few female Zoro stories before, but it was still just a very manly Zoro, just that he was in a girl's body. Female Zoro only on a technicality. So I got to thinking how I'd go about writing a feminine Zoro._

_The only trait I could really use gender-neutrally was Zoro's penchant for sleeping at any and all times. That and the fact the girls love their baths on the Sunny... Well, there was my plot._

_Being the first two members (ignoring the fact Nami is officially the 5__th__) and having complimentary skills (Zoro gets lost, Nami never gets lost; Zoro is good in a fight, Nami wasn't good in a fight until she got a custom weapon) I think they would have become best friends. Not in a buddy-buddy way, more sisterly with some bickering thrown in as opposed to the blatant (love)/HATE nakamaship they have as man and woman. Instead of using her wit to pile up debt, Nami would probably tease Zoro._

_For TheRealEvanSG, who gave me the prompt, and has the dubious honour of giving me my first review, fav and follow all in one. Just so you know, the other prompt you gave me is detailed in my ideas list in my profile, I haven't forgotten. Don't expect to see it any time soon though.  
_

* * *

It was growing late aboard the Sunny upon uncharacteristically calm waves. They had anchored for the night and were turning in one after another.

Nami spotted her best friend heading below deck though, and called out to her.

"Zoro! Where are you going?"

The reply was matter of fact and to the point, as expected of the stoic girl.

"I'm just going to take a quick bath before going to bed, I trained a lot today."

"Oho." Nami's voice took on a teasing tone. "Just so you know, the bath is in the other direction. Do you want me to get Sanji-kun to guide you?"

Zoro creased her brow, though by this point Nami knew her friend well enough to distinguish between all her different frowns. She was embarrassed.

"Like hell!" She exclaimed. "I knew that! I don't need that pervert trailing me!"

"Alright, alright, just making sure you don't get lost." At which the emerald-haired girl huffed, and Nami hid a smile. Too easy. The next line wasn't said jokingly however. "Just don't stay in there too long."

"I know. I'm just going to wash off the sweat."

* * *

They missed Zoro at breakfast and Sanji was beside himself. However, the stubborn girl was known to forget meals between napping and training so nobody worried. She could take care of herself.

They couldn't say that when she missed lunch and dinner as well though, and a massive, moonlit (wo)manhunt was soon underway.

They looked all over the place, growing increasingly desperate with each room searched. Zoro was known to get lost anywhere, even on their own ship, but this didn't feel right.

She wasn't to be found anywhere.

She wasn't in the crow's nest.

She wasn't in the girls' rooms.

She wasn't in the library.

"KYAAA!"

* * *

_No way._

Nami was struck by a thought.

_She couldn't be._

Nami had to check.

She ran to the bathroom, flung open the door, and screamed.

* * *

In a flash the entire crew had converged around Nami.

What they found baffled them.

She was in utter hysterics, and before them lay a…

It looked like some kind of gigantic prune. Sitting in the bathtub.

As the crew sought for an answer to this mystery Nami provided it, tears streaming down her face.

"AHAHAHAHAHA…" *gasp* "You, aha, are so, haha STUPID, Zoro!" *Wheeze* "Kyahahahahaha!"

Zoro?

There was the green hair, yes. The size and colour were that of a human. All the wrinkles were self-explanatory, as that tended to happen when one sat in a bath for too long.

Comprehension dawned.

Luffy absolutely lost it, joining Nami on the floor, laughing like a lunatic.

Usopp was aghast. The tale-teller was at a loss for words.

Sanji panicked, not knowing what to do.

Chopper was horrified, jaw hitting the floor.

Robin beamed and giggled like a little girl, despite her best efforts.

Franky was stunned. "Is that even possible?"

"It is as we see it… Though I have no eyes to see with! Skull joke!" At which Luffy howled louder and the musician joined in laughing.

All that noise woke up their resident blade-wielder. Who, after a minute of disorientation (_why's everyone laughing at me bathe?_) realised her own state, attempted to jump out of the tub and crashed face first because all her strength had been sapped. That only served to redouble the laughter.

It was official. Zoro was never living this down.

EVER.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Usopp attempted to clarify. "You spent the last 24 hours soaking in the bathtub?"

The crew had all gathered back at the galley, Zoro swaddled in towels with a worried Chopper and Sanji fussing over her.

Nami had the hiccups. She didn't think she'd ever laughed that hard.

Zoro frowned, but for once couldn't hide a blush as she nodded once.

"That's ridiculous! We know you like your sleep, and you girls like your baths, but 24 hours?!"

That set off Luffy once more, laughing uproariously.

Nami couldn't stop herself. "I thought you said you were going to be quick. What happened, got lost on your way back to reality?"

That had Usopp, Franky and Brook following their captain's example, and at this point Sanji had to leap to a lady's defense.

"Worry not, Zoro-swan! Even wrinkled as a prune, you're still beautiful!"

Which didn't help at all. Now they were all at it. Even Chopper.

Zoro glared at Sanji, who had the good grace to wilt.

Thankfully rescue came from a totally different angle.

"You think wrinkles are beautiful?"

Good old Luffy.

"Didn't know you liked 'em old, Sanji-bro."

That ero-cook had dug his own grave.

"Did you find Doctorine attractive?"

Hopefully with this they'd forget all about her falling asleep in the tub.

...

Yeah right.

Like anything was that convenient with this crazy crew.

As they split up to settling in for the night (in bed, not the tub), Zoro knew she was right.

Usopp already had a new story, of magical tubs that were gateways to the dream-world, inhabited by malicious prune spirits that possessed people.

Luffy was clutching his sides as he continued to chuckle.

Nami, of course, had to throw in one last parting shot.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you from getting lost, whether it's in the tub or in your dreams. What are friends for, eh?"

Zoro glared.


	4. Female Zoro - Connections

_Zoro's always gotten tangled up with animals. That plus female Zoro and I got this._

_It was supposed to be light-hearted fluff but it turned out like this._

* * *

Besides her blades, a young Zoro had but one thing to her name.

A stuffed teddy bear.

It was a source of great comfort whenever things got tough.

When Kuina died and Zoro received her katana (_strength, will, dream_) she had given up her teddy bear in exchange, buried beside Kuina (_idol, role-model, sister, friend, rival_).

Though she would never admit it, it had been sorely missed in the following years (_why did you go_).

Eventually she became a young woman and set off in search of Mihawk (_goal, promise, ambition_).

She met Johnny and Yosaku. She found that animals were drawn to her.

However it was never the same (_I miss you_).

Fate had other plans in mind however, and her lonely wandering came to an abrupt (_insane_) end (_beginning_).

Now, she had a rival.

"_Dare to challenge me again!_"

Now, she had friends.

"Wake up Zoro, time to go!"

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"It's the other way Zoro, the other way!"

Now, she had…

She gave Chopper, who had settled in Zoro's lap, a light squeeze, and he grinned up at her.

As they dozed together in the afternoon sun Zoro looked up at the clear, blue sky.

_Are you watching, Kuina-nee? I'm so happy now._

She didn't miss her teddy bear one bit.


	5. Gender-swapped Zoro & Nami - Meeting

_This wasn't supposed to be about gender-swaps but with the prompts I've been getting it's going that way._

_Anyway, zealousfreak27 asked about both Zoro and Nami being gender-swapped, and I thought about it. Just one person doesn't change crew dynamics too much, but change two and it's almost a whole different ball game!_

_I don't think Zoro in the last chapter was too OOC. Chopper already clings to Zoro as it is, all I did was tweak it so that Zoro wasn't just putting up with it, but reciprocating a little too. It's not so unusual for girls to have dolls. Zoro and Kuina probably would have been closer if they were both girls too._

_Nami though. Nami as a boy would have been a lot tougher. That fiery temper probably would have led to a rebellious attitude and consequently getting beaten half to death for it. She's already ruthless already as a girl, without the option of charming theft-targets Nami would probably be a vicious cutthroat. More accustomed to fighting, maybe even carry a knife that could be attached to the staff for a make-shift spear. Instead of the monster trio it may have been a quartet. After all, Nami's fists can do what meat-grinders, poison hooks and "gods" can't do; subdue the boys. Probably would try to throw Zoro into fights because of her strength, then butting heads with Sanji because he'd want to keep Female Zoro out of it, with the result that it'd be the two of them taking on most of the enemies and Zoro only needing to fighting the swordsmen. Surprisingly very much like Zoro in many aspects._

_I know you asked for Male Nami and Sanji zealousfreak27, but this isn't it, sorry. Not yet anyway._

* * *

Nami doesn't like it but he slowly moves to strike the match anyway.

"What's the matter? You're hesitating."

Nami locks eyes with the boy inside the cage. How could he see that? Nami has had years of experience deceiving pirates. Afraid that the Buggy pirates would see it too, Nami swiftly lights the cannon then looks back at him as though to say _there, how's that_.

He shows no fear; on the contrary, he's grinning. His piercing gaze, so different from back in that abandoned house, seems to look straight into his soul.

"I thought you said you hated pirates. What's so different between you and them?"

At that Nami freezes because he's absolutely right. A lying, money-grubbing, thieving pirate is all he is, and if he goes through with this he could add cold-blooded murdering to the list too, because for all his claims of being a pirate, it's clear this kid is nothing like them. Bright and innocent, he doesn't know a thing about pirates and probably only just set out to sea.

Nami wants to make a retort, say _you're wrong_, but the words won't come. For a split fraction of a second his mask comes undone but the boy spots it nevertheless.

"This is what happens when you go into a situation with half-assed conviction."

"What conviction, to kill anyone at will? Is that the way of a pirate?"

"No. It's to put your own life on the line."

Nami stares, and in that moment, though he's scrawny, tied-up, caged and facing down a lit cannon before a crowd of enemies alone, the boy with the straw-hat looks like a man. A free man with all the wisdom of having seen the world.

"C'mon Nami, step back, you're blocking the view."

A revolting hand on his shoulder, and Nami wrenches (shudders) away, lashing out with his staff.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

"Screw you! No matter how low I go, I'll never reduce myself to the level of a filthy pirate! Like those who took away a precious person from me!"

Nami faces down the entire crew and it is quite possibly the dumbest thing he's ever done, but there's no fear, and there's no regret.

Only conviction.

That's when the boy's crewmate arrives and Nami is gobsmacked, for its none other than that famous pirate-hunting girl, Roronoa Zoro.

_Why the hell would a bounty hunter join a pirate?_

There's no time to think about it though, because the fuse is lit and they're on the clock. Nami leaves the fighting to her and tries to put it out with his bare hands, but instead…

"Run, Zoro!"

Even when he's counting down the seconds of his life, he shows more concern for others (_putting his life on the line_ a corner of Nami's mind whispers).

Zoro's head whips around to look at the boy and then, she smiles in agreement.

_What the hell is this?! I don't get how these pirates think!_

Zoro throws off her attackers, runs over then gets under the cannon, though she's gotten a knife in her side for that and is clearly struggling.

Nami sees now, and leaving the fuse alone, he helps her flip the cannon just before it goes off.

A deafening bang, shrapnel flying, smoke everywhere.

As they make their getaway, Nami can't help but envy their bond (a word, a look, and that was it) and for a fleeting moment, wishes he could trust like that.


	6. Gender-swapped Zoro & Nami - Two Words

_I was sort of toying with various ideas for zealousfreak27 and this turned up. Not quite what I wanted._

* * *

_This is it._

Nami is still as a statue, paying no attention to all the villagers going past.

_I failed._

Years of servitude, of slaving away under their thumb, being branded with their mark, stealing so that he could buy their freedom. All undone in a day.

_This is the end._

He falls to his knees.

_Curse you, Arlong! Curse you!_

His hand flies to the tattoo, gripping hard as if he means to tear it off.

_If this is how it ends, I may as well go down fighting with them like a man!_

Nami leaps up, turns around, and…

Comes face-to-face with Luffy.

"The fuck are you still doing here?! I told you to go!"

"Yeah, you told me."

"You don't know anything about this!"

"That's right. I don't know."

"This isn't your fight!"

"Yup. It's not."

"So what do you think you're doing?!"

"You need a hand, don't ya?"

"…"

It's like he's just run into a wall.

"… I thought you said it wasn't your fight."

"It's not."

"So why would you throw away your life fighting with me?"

"I'm not going to die, and neither are you! You can't be my navigator if you're dead."

"Look, I told you, they're fishmen! They're not like the enemies you've faced so far!"

"We're going to kick their asses anyway, right?"

There's nothing Nami can say to that. He doesn't want to die fighting. He'd rather live.

"Luffy…"

There's no arguing with him, he should have known better.

There's only one thing that can be said, and even though it's only two words and has to be dragged out one by one, it's as sincere as can be.

"Help me."

Luffy grins, turns around and starts walking.

"Let's go."

That's when Nami spots the others.

"About time." Zoro, with a fierce look of approval.

"I'm ready." Usopp, with that rare look where he's traded his fear for determination.

"Damn right." Sanji, looking at ease and taking it in stride.

"You guys…"

If he were a girl, Nami would have burst into tears.

* * *

A game, Arlong calls it.

Luffy would probably agree, the idiot that he is.

It's not the first time they've entered Time Attack Mode because of him.

Though they're wasting valuable time as Sanji makes a fuss.

"Zoro-san is injured! She can't do battle!"

"Shut up!" Nami snaps. "Look, this is my fight, as much as swords are hers. That leaves you to bring up Luffy since Usopp can't."

Neither of them will be dissuaded. Sanji hates to admit it, but it's the only way.

"You better look after her, shitty navigator."

"I will." Nami softly mutters as Sanji dives into the water, and he turns to do battle.

"Always did hate you, Kuroobi."

* * *

They won against the officers, but Arlong defeats them in turn.

"You should have known better." He holds Nami up by the neck and sneers.

"If you're going to kill me, do it." He spits in Arlong's face, getting hit in return.

"Oh no, you're not going to die. In fact, you're going to be the only one." He is surprised, however, when Nami laughs instead.

"If you don't kill me here and now, you won't be killing anyone. I know what you're capable of, but I've also seen what _he_ can do. You're going down."

* * *

When Luffy destroys the map room and the whole thing follows, Nami does cry.


	7. Gender-swapped Z&N - For zealousfreak27

_Finally got something that had Sanji interacting more with gender-swapped Zoro and Nami. More emphasis on Nami, since his interactions with women are comically predictable. Though I can't say what he's doing is all that much different than with Zoro._

_Also, if anyone wants to use the following lines, feel free. It's Male Nami the disciplinarian having a word with Franky. Male only because I don't think Nami as a girl would say something like that, though it really doesn't matter. I don't have anywhere to use it._

_"Wear some damn pants! Nobody wants to see your junk bulge!"_

_"Magnificent, isn't it?"_

* * *

It was another fine day upon the Merry, with the pirates doing as they pleased.

"Zoro-swan~! Here is a nutritious drink to keep you hydrated as you train!"

She knew better than to encourage him with a verbal response so she took it silently, but couldn't help a slight appreciative widening of the eyes as she took a sip. It was good.

Unfortunately he had seen that and went crazy, which had Zoro edging away towards Luffy.

"Shut up!" Nami roared. "I'm trying to work on my maps here, you damned womaniser!"

"A beautiful woman is fully deserving of praise and I shall sing them to high heaven whenever I want, ginger-top!"

"Hey look!" Luffy jumped up on the railing. "Marines!"

"Yeah? Well I'm busy here! You can take them on with Zoro."

"How dare you try and use lovely Zoro-swan!"

"Shut it, letch! I'm behind on my maps as it is!"

"You shitty sneak-thief, are you saying your maps are more important than Zoro-swan?!"

"I don't want to hear any complaints from you, ya lust-driven bastard! I'm the one that'll get you to your All Blue!"

"Hah! I'll get there myself without your help, carrot-head!"

As they argued back and forth a cannonball hit the water nearby, causing the ship to lurch and Luffy toppled into the water.

Zoro went in after him, glad to get away from those two. Nami was a practical realist and just didn't understand a warrior's code of honour, whereas Sanji, though he did understand, was chivalrous to a fault and suffocating.

"Um, guys."

"What!"

"Zoro went to fish out Luffy."

"God dammit, Luffy!" They swore simultaneously.

"When are you going to learn to stay out of the water?!" Nami fumed.

"Stop troubling gorgeous Zoro-swan like that!" Sanji yelled.

"Well, guess it'll have to be us two."

"Serves you right, bastard. You shouldn't be trying to use a lady at all."

Then the marines were upon them.

They made short work of them. Sanji kicking away as he always did, Nami weaving through the marines, knocking them out by striking them with one end or cutting tendons to incapacitate.

For Nami had attached his knife to his staff to create a make-shift spear, using one end as he normally did, and using the other to parry and block blades.

"I see your strength wasn't exaggerated." The head of the marine vessel said, drawing a sword.

At that Zoro made her way over, leaving the others to care for Luffy, and the cook and navigator made way for her.

"What's the matter, is your captain not strong enough to fight his own battles?"

Zoro narrowed her eyes and wordlessly wrapped her bandana around her head. She was pissed. Nobody slighted their captain and got away with it. That, and she could feel eyes on her wet shirt.

For once Sanji wasn't one of them. "Hah! You wish." He too was angered by that.

"You're not good enough for our captain." Nami added, eyes flashing.

"Oni Giri!"

Like that, it was all over. Nami looted the ship while Sanji beat up those still ogling Zoro.

"Aww, I didn't get to have any fun!"

Yep, just another day.


	8. Like When a Fox Falls (akurosa) - Sanji

_I totally blame Sanji for the last chapter being so unoriginal. I swear he runs on binary code. Male or Female? If Male, Friend or Foe? If Female, Within Hit Range or Outside Hit Range? __I know he's got more depth than that, but it's hidden really deep down._

_Speaking of, here's Sanji from akurosa's Like When a Fox Falls. Yes, again. Don't tell me akurosa isn't awesome!_

* * *

He never imagined his life would turn out like this.

"Dinner!"

They barely know each other, this misfit group of strangers; and yet, as they gather around a table (a kid), there is an easy familiarity as though they've known each other for a lifetime.

(_If only they knew._)

Sanji didn't know what he was missing until his puddings went missing on top of his roof. Ironic and kind of funny if he thinks about it.

"- and so I told him-"

"Is that right? That's-"

"- it went well, I must say-"

The animated chatter and the homely atmosphere fills him with a warmth that goes right to the core of his being, and he knows the others all feel the same. It makes no sense at all, but it feels _right_, like it's the way it should be.

(_If they but ask, Nami could tell, but nobody questions it._)

If somebody said a month ago he'd be living with eccentric bastards and putting up with a couple of kids, he would have scoffed.

"Oi, oi, where are your manners, brat? Don't worry, there's plenty to go around."

If someone told him a month ago that what he needed was a perpetually empty fridge Sanji probably would have kicked his head in.

"Thanks for the meal!"

"It was delicious."

"Thanks, Sanji!"

As it is, all he can do now is smile.


	9. Gender-swapped Luffy & Vivi

_Guest reviewer; yes, it does. It's called, as the chapter heading says, "Like When a Fox Falls", and it's written by akurosa._

_Anyway. Male Vivi is HARD. She's billed as a brave, kind princess whose main traits are being naïve, slightly airheaded, worrying excessively and caring an awful lot. Slap those traits onto a guy and he comes across as a pansy instead of brave, especially compared to the manly men of the Straw Hat Crew. It gets worse when you make Luffy female, since it is Luffy's strength and understanding of the world that Vivi relies on the most._

_I'm not sure I did too good a job of it, but here's a short gender-swapped Luffy and Vivi as requested._

* * *

All was right with the prince's world. The drought and the rebellion was over. Baroque Works and Crocodile was done away with.

Finally, his mind was at peace.

Save for one thing.

He turned away from the window back to his charge. Noticing a slight grimace he quickly gave her a dose of medicine.

_"What are all these for?" He had asked Chopper._

_"I've prepared painkillers, sedatives, something to keep fever down, and an ointment to promote faster healing."_

_"Fever?"_

_"Yes. Luffy's fine now, but there's too much poison and not enough antidote, and I can't draw a decent sample of either, so I can't make more of the antidote." They frowned as they recalled what the king had told them; that she was given antidote to an unknown poison that could melt rock. "She'll start burning up as her body fights it off."_

_"The sedatives?"_

_"She's got a serious puncture wound that goes right through her upper body, dangerously close to the heart. From what I saw, it's already opened a few times, and if she moves it could easily open again, so it's to be administered with the painkillers so she stays still."_

Vivi grit his teeth. She looked so small and helpless like this, yet there was little he could do.

He thought of her strength and wisdom, that had carried them through any danger.

Her courage and optimism, that reinforced him when he despaired.

Her selflessness and determination to help him, even if it meant ending up in this state…

_You've found good friends, his father had told him._

Compared to himself… But no, he refused to feel shame; he converted it all into determination.

He wouldn't dwell on what he couldn't do, didn't do. He'd look at what what he could do, what he will do.

She had taught him that much.

"I'll become someone _you _can depend on in the future."

_I promise you_.


End file.
